


a badger christmas

by punchbowls



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Fluff, Freidnship, Gen, One Shot, hurt comfort, mainly comfort and fluff, very short but very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbowls/pseuds/punchbowls
Summary: I wrote this a year ago in my phone's notebook app and forgot about it.No editing, we die like men.





	a badger christmas

Fred was saying goodbye to his fellow Caretakers before he headed home to spend Christmas Eve with his family. John had just left to spend it with his, and Jack was staying in Tamerlane, as he was dead to the outside world. Currently he was opening crackers with Rose. However there was one Caretaker that Fred could not seem to find anywhere in the crowd that had gathered in the main rooms.   


Determined not to leave until he had wished him Merry Christmas, Fred slipped away from the boisterous crowd and began to search the expansive house. Luckily, it seemed to be in good spirits as well, and Tamerlane appeared happy to help. It wasn't long before Fred found his mentor, fellow Caretaker, and friend, Charles. The lanky man was perched on a window seat, legs drawn up to his chest, and aimlessly staring out the frosty window.   


In that moment, Fred saw such a sadness in the man's eyes, that he was stunned. Though the next room was filled with warmth and people, his eyes looked lonely and cold. Not an angry, resigned type of cold some people get, but an empty and sad cold. Like an old cabin in the middle of winter, who's timbers creak wearily and longs for flames in its fireplace once again.   


In an instant however, it was gone as Charles realized Fred had come in. His smile was disarming and warm as he swung his legs over the edge of the seat.   


"Hello, Fred, having a good time?" He asked.   


The badger nodded. "I'm about to head on home, an' I wanted to say goodbye and wish you a Merry Christmas. You weren't out there with the others."   


"It got a little loud. I was going to go out for some air, but," he gestured to the window, "It's a bit nippy."   


Fred hummed in agreement. Something else clicked in his mind, answering the question he wanted to ask Charles. This was the first proper Christmas since the older Caretaker had died. If Fred remembered correctly his family life wasn't... always the best, but to not be able to have Christmas with them?   


"Hey, you wanna come have Christmas dinner with me, pops, and gramps? They'd love to have you over. The little cubs will be over, but they'll behave nicely enough," Fred suggested.   


The offer seemed to take Charles slightly off guard. "I wouldn't want to intrude..." He started slowly, but Fred cut him off.   


"You're coming, an' you haven't got a say,” he said decisively. He tugged on the tall man’s trouser leg, tapping his paw expectantly. 

The Caretaker chuckled and nodded. “It would seem that I don’t. At least let me grab my coat,” he said.

* * *

 

By the time Charles finished his third story after dinner, the little badgers had fallen asleep all around and on top of him, perched comfortably in his lap and snuggled into his shirt. Even Fred was leaned against him, dozing off. Charles smiled down at all of them through his own suddenly heavy eyelids, with his heart feeling quite content and warm. In moments, he too had slipped into a peaceful slumber as well.    


From the doorway, Tummeler watched as his old friend's eyes drooped shut and his spectacles slid slightly down his nose. He smiled proudly as he watched his grandson, great grandchildren (directly related or not, he still considered them his), and his friend all sleep in safety.    


He yawned himself and shuffled off to go catch some sleep himself, knowing Father Christmas would arrive soon, and quickly be followed by the dawn, bringing a joyful Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember now, i wrote this in an exhausted haze on the floor of a small cabin because the outlet because the charger was too far from the bed and my brother kept kicking me anyway. i hope that never happens again lmao


End file.
